


Dance with Me

by KaijuGeneticist, markerkaps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuGeneticist/pseuds/KaijuGeneticist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/markerkaps/pseuds/markerkaps
Summary: When a mix-up at a coffee shop leads Allura to finding two new dancers for The Altea School of Dance, things start looking up. When the members of resident competitive dance team Voltron meet them, however, it starts to get interesting."So you think you can dance, mullet man?""I know I can! Think you can keep up?"





	1. Morning Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! Another Voltron Dance au. This is my first time ever posting on this site, and I'm still trying to figure things out, so if you could leave a comment or message here or on my Tumblr at http://corriny-kamui.tumblr.com/ I would love to hear back from you.  
> This was done in collaboration with two awesome people who are in this as deep as I am. You should definitely go and thank them for all of the awesome ideas they put into this au at http://judgementocarina.tumblr.com/ and http://zombieotaku.tumblr.com/  
> Disclaimer: I own no characters nor the Voltron series itself, only the plot of this story. All instances related to any person or place is purely coincidental.

Allura wasn't in the best of moods. She was normally a morning person, but it seemed that today was not going to agree with her. The power had gone out last night because of the huge thunderstorm, causing her desk clock to reset and miss her alarm. She also left her phone in her purse in the downstairs foyer the night before, probably from the annoyance at Lance's constant complaining--it's not her fault that he can't find a dance partner--thereby missing THAT alarm, leaving her to wake up nearly 10 minutes before she had to leave. She already called Coran to let her know that she will have to miss the morning meeting with him and the others about the next month's competition and class plans, and to ask him to fill her in when she does arrive.

 

A relieved sigh leaves her as she finally enters her favorite coffee shop, a little hole in the wall called Dark Brew with great service and even greater coffee. A little bell at the top of the door announces her arrival as she greets the barista amicably who is already ringing in her order as she pulls out her wallet, making casual chatter about the weather and their mornings. The door's bell rings again and two others walk in, speaking quietly amongst themselves . As Allura moves out of the way, she sits down at a table near the window and observes the other patrons in the store.

 

The cafe is relatively quiet this early in the morning, but it is still busier than what Allura is normally used to, and she once again curses her luck for having woken up later than she planned. As her eyes scan the small area, they land on the duo that entered not too long after she had, and she feels mild surprise at their attire.

 

Her first observation is that both are wearing clothing that is clearly not suited for the environment they are currently in. The first one is slouching, their hands in their pockets, as they quietly tell their order to the smiling barista, and Allura takes her time in investigating the person's choice in clothing. They are currently sporting an ensemble consisting of a red hoodie-its sleeves torn off and frayed at the ends-covering what looks like a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to their elbows. Their hood is up, so Allura has no way of knowing the person's identity unless they take it off or turn around, but she does notice the faint design of a roaring lion on the side, a slightly darker shade than the rest of the fabric. They also have on a pair of loose grey joggers and a pair of black and grey sneakers on their feet "well worn and in dire need of replacement" she thinks as she notices one of the soles rising slower than the shoe itself as the person moves to the other side of their companion. Her eyes move to the second member, taking in their choice of clothing.

 

They are much more open in their choice of attire, wearing a light grey and green vest unzipped to show off a grey t-shirt underneath. As they begin to recite their order, Allura takes in the individual's light brown hair just peeking out from under a green and white hat. They are also wearing a pair of loose black shorts and orange sneakers, similar to the black pair on their companion but in much better condition. As they turn to move across the store to pick up their order (a concoction of caramel, mocha, and three extra shots of espresso, as she overheard them recite it to the nodding barista as if it were a regular occurrence) Allura notices that they also have a lion on their shirt--a dark green lioness prowling through a forest--and wonders if they planned that, and if so, for what?

  
So caught up in her observation, she jumps when she hears guitar riff from "Like a Comet" play from her phone, Lance's face appearing on the screen, giving her a cocky smirk. She shakes her said and smiles as she answers the phone.  


"Yo, Allura, where are you?" She leans back a little in her chair as the male's voice comes through the phone.

  
"Hello, Lance. I'm getting something to drink. I've already told Coran that I will be unable to make the meeting, and I've asked him to fill me in when I've arrived"

  
"I guess that makes sense, but how come you get to sleep in, but you'll yell at us if we do?"

  
"Because I did not have a choice in the matter. The storm reset my first alarm and my phone was too far away for me to hear my second alarm." She hears a skeptical hum over the line and resists the urge to roll her eyes.

  
"I find that hard to believe, but I'll let it slide." He says, and this time, she really does roll her eyes.

  
"Of course. Please tell Coran and the others that I'll be there shortly."

  
"You mean tell Shiro that you'll be here shortly?" She can hear the smirk in his voice, and she can almost imagine herself smacking it off. But, no. She should remain dignified, even in matters as... _embarrassing_ as this.

  
"I did not, but please inform the others that I will be there as soon as I can."  


"Sure thing." And without so much as a goodbye, she hears the other end of the line go dead. She shakes her head again and stands up, placing her phone into her purse as she does so.

  
As she moves towards the counter to receive her drink, she notices off handedly--and with slight disappointment--that the two individuals who had been there previously have already left. She takes her drink from the barista, who apologizes for the wait saying it's their first day, and she just smiles and takes the drink, swiftly turning on her heel and walking out the door while sending a goodbye over her shoulder and receiving a chorus of well-wishes in return.

  
As she makes her way through the halls of The Altea School of Dance, her coffee cup warm in her hand, she hears a chorus of voices echoing in one of the large rooms down the hall. She shakes her head as she continues along, not in the least surprised at her friends arguing as she makes her way inside and finally taking her first sip from her drink.

  
As she comes through the door, the taste of the coffee hits her tongue, and she coughs. It's so _bitter_! As she finally stops coughing, the chatter in the room has ceased, and the occupants are looking at her in confusion.  


Hunk is seated at the sound booth as he usually is, Lance standing next to him and leaning against the stereos set up beside the music system. Shiro and Coran are in the center of the room at a foldout table with several files laying on it, but all of their attention is focused on her as she contemplates her drink.

  
It's obviously not _hers_ , because instead of the vanilla latte with sugar she had ordered, she was instead greeted by a black coffee with a shot of caramel and no sweetener.  


"Allura? Is everything okay?" Shiro is the first to speak, making his way towards the woman, followed closely by the other three.  


She still doesn't respond, instead focusing her attention to the name written on the side of her cup. Instead of her name, however, she saw 'Keith' scrawled across the side in a messy script. She laughs slightly, and shakes her head as she passes the drink to Shiro and walks the rest of the way into the room, looking over the files spread out on the table.

  
"I'm fine, Shiro. Today just hasn't been my day, it seems." She smiles, "Shall we get started?"


	2. Unusual Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a month later, and another chapter! I'm sorry, but college is my first priority, and I really wanted to make sure that when I give you guys something, it's quality work and the best I can give. As before, this is also crossposted on my Tumblr at http://corriny-kamui.tumblr.com/ and you can find my co-creators at http://judgementocarina.tumblr.com/ and http://zombieotaku.tumblr.com/  
> I'll try to get more chapters up sooner, especially with breaks coming up, but I can't guarantee that you will for sure get another one at the end of the month. Also as before, comments and critique are wholly appreciated, especially because I want to make sure I get the characterization right. Thank you, and I'll see you at the next chapter!

"Shall we get started?"

Lance didn't know what to think of Allura's words as she walked into the dance room that morning. She comes in late, and then makes a face that crosses between disgust and confusion that doesn't somehow look bad on her face--although he doubts she could ever look bad and she still won't tell him how she does it--and sits at the table that Coran and Shiro had laid all of the class plans to be scheduled for the next month. He strolls up to her, setting himself down across from her as Hunk settles on his left, Shiro occupying the seat next to him placing Allura’s discarded coffee cup on the table, both with perplexed faces, probably with the same thoughts as Lance. He looks over to Coran, seated to Allura's direct left, leaving an open space between Lance and the teacher. It's silent for a moment as Allura begins looking over the files, when Lance finally speaks up.

“You going to explain what that was all about?” He says putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his fist. Allura doesn’t look at him, but her eyebrows furrow slightly and she stares just a bit harder at the file in her hands. From what Lance can tell, it’s new applicants for the school. Shiro looks over her shoulder at the folder, and Lance watches as her face slightly reddens, and he smirks.

“Is there anyone who seems like they would be good for Voltron?” Hunk asks Allura as he reaches to grab one of the files laying on the table and flipping through it nonchalantly. Allura looks up at him and shakes her head, tossing the now closed folder onto the table and reaching for another.

“Nothing so far, although we have had some promising members in the ballet classes. I am sure we will be seeing some wonderful solo dancers this year.” Allura smiles serenely, glancing at Hunk and Lance, before once again looking back at the folder in her hands, reaching down to her purse and reaching for a pen to mark the page in front of her. As she’s doing that, Coran piles up several of the folders and moves them to the center of the table, soon after picking up a large binder he had sitting next to him on the floor, and placing it on the table with a solid thwump. He quickly flips open the cover and starts shifting through the pages.

“Now then, while Voltron does not have any new recruits, currently, this does not mean that we cannot move forward with plans for competition.” He says, finally finding the page he was looking for and patting it with his hand “as always, we have the formal invitational with the Galran Academy for Dance and the Dramatic Arts in a few months, so it is best to work on our strategy so that we are prepared.” Lance rolls his eyes and sits up straighter in his seat.

“Why should we worry about it? We’re already going to win, like we do every year!” He says, waving his hand as if batting away some invisible object around his head, and Shiro shakes his head.

“Even if we’ve won in the past, it doesn’t mean we can let our guard down. We lost some categories last year. Mainly in group performance. It’s best if we prepare now. Not to mention the other competitions we plan to go to as Voltron.” He says as he looks at Lance. Hunk smirks and nudges Lance’s shoulder, making the smaller male look at him.

“You also nearly lost to that one dude, too. Rollo, was it?” Hunk says, and Lance’s face darkens at the mention of his French-Swedish rival. But Hunk pays him no mind, continuing on. “Yeah! That was it! And his friend, Nyma, I think? They were pretty good last year. You think they’re going to be in the competition this year, too?” 

“I don’t care, I’m going to beat both of them into the dirt!” Lance responds, a determined glint in his eye. Hunk snorts.

“How do you plan to compete if you don’t have a partner?” 

“Allu-”

“No.” Allura’s voice pierces their conversation, interrupting Lance’s statement before he could finish it, her eyes never leaving the paper in front of her. Shiro and Coran both chuckle, and Lance hangs his head in mock disappointment as Hunk pats him sympathetically on the back. The room falls into silence, until Lance decides to finally speak up again.

“I’m serious, though. What was that face you made about when you first came in?” Allura looks up, her blue eyes meeting Lance’s own, until she sighs and looks back at the table, picking up her drink.

“I suppose the cause could be this.” She says, lightly tilting the cup in her hand from side to side. “The barista had mixed up my order, and it hadn’t occurred to me until I got here. Instead of my drink, I got one meant for a ‘Keith,’ and I can only assume that they got my drink.” She places the cup back on the table, and Lance settles back into his seat, accepting the answer. 

“I guess that’s acceptable, it was James, wasn’t it? He doesn’t work mornings.” 

“They said they were new, so I would assume it was not ‘James’ as you’ve said.” Allura responds. Before the conversation can continue, Coran slams his hand on the table, alarming the other four people seated around the table as he turns to Hunk and Lance, pointing an accusing finger at the two.

“Enough chitter-chatter, there’s no time! You two are members of the teacher’s board, but you’re still students and you’re going to be late!” He says, and Lance watches as Hunk’s face pales and he starts rushing to gather his items. Lance gets up from the table, strolling over to his bag located near the stereo system, ignoring Hunk’s insistence that he hurry up, before the two make their way out of the room.

Several hours later, and Lance finds himself in the same room that he had started in that morning, except it was only he and Hunk. Lance sat on the floor in the middle of the room, the table and chairs from that morning set aside to make space for the dancers that had lessons throughout the day. He plays on his phone as Hunk fiddles with the sound system, trying to find a suitable set of songs for Lance to look through later. Shiro comes in not too long after, duffel bag slung over his shoulder as he strides across the room, giving a high five to Lance’s outstretched hand as he passes.

“Any song ideas, Hunk?” Lance hears Shiro ask, and he looks up from his phone to see his friend shrug.

“I found a few that I think you guys would like, but nothing that I think would jump, yet.” He says, going back to his phone. Lance stands up and makes his way over to Hunk to look over the male’s shoulder.

“If Beyonce isn’t even on the list, then-”

“I know Lance, you won’t even look at it. Don’t worry, they’re the first ones I put on, see?” Hunk responds, rolling his eyes as he scrolls the playlist back up to show the songs he had picked out to appeal to Lance’s requirement. Lance nods decisively, turning on his heel and pacing back to his backpack, taking off his black hoodie as he does so, leaving his blue tank top and grey sweatpants. He reaches into his bag to pull out his white sneakers, noticing one person is absent as Coran walks into the door.

“Hey, Coran?” The orange-haired teacher looks at him, “where’s Allura?”

“Allura had some unexpected business come up with one of our smaller satellite studios, but she had just called me to let me know she was on her way.” Shiro speaks up at this, crossing his arms over his chest as concern flits across his face.

“What kind of business came up?” He asks, and Coran turns his attention on the older male, straightening his moustache as he replies.

“Well, she said that-” The calm air was pierced by the chorus of Dancing Queen by abba, and Coran immediately whips out his phone and answers.

“Hello?” Lance doesn’t hear much from the other person on the line, but by the way Coran becomes visibly more excited, he assumes it is good news.

“Is that true?!....Well, then, certainly! I’ll be sure to set it up!...Of course, of course, I’ll have the paperwork ready as soon as you get back….Very well, good bye.” He hangs up, and looks at the other three in the room.

“Practice is cancelled for the day, Allura has some matters to attend to, but we will meet back here at the same time as usual.” He says, turning around and walking briskly out of the room. Lance immediately stands and begins walking towards Coran, protests already falling from his mouth.

“Hold up! You can’t just cancel practice, we have how long until the competition?! We can’t afford to skip out no-” His protests are cut off as Coran once again turns around, Lance nearly running into the older male’s chest.

“I’m sorry Lance, but it is very urgent, and the matters involve Voltron as a whole. Allura believes she may have found new students that could be beneficial to the school and wishes for me to get the paperwork necessary for their enrollment.” He says, nodding slightly and turning back around.

“But what does this have to do with Voltron?!” Lance calls after him, and Coran turns back around, excitement in his purple eyes making them look even more lively than usual.

“Because these dancers are going to be joining Voltron!”


End file.
